Remembrance
by Nyssa Mathews
Summary: We've all wondered what could possibly have made Klaus into such a harsh man. It all stemmed back to a girl; and who could it possibly be but the beautiful and strong Caroline? But first, the back story of how innocent little Caroline first fell into the hands of the mysterious and dangerous Lord Niklaus, only to lose him and return centuries later to find him, and herself, change
1. Chapter 1

**OF COURSE, THESE CHARACTERS ARE NOT OWNED BY ME! I HAVE JUST REARRANGED THE TIME LINES AND SUCH A LITTLE BIT!  
WE'VE ALL WONDERED WHAT COULD POSSIBLY HAVE MADE KLAUS INTO SUCH A HARSH MAN. IN MY MIND, IT ALL STEMMED BACK TO A GIRL. AND WHO COULD IT POSSIBLY BE BUT THE BEAUTIFUL AND STRONG CAROLINE? BUT FIRST, THE BACK STORY OF HOW INNOCENT LITTLE CAROLINE FIRST FELL INTO THE HANDS OF LORD NIKLAUS, ONLY TO LOSE HIM AND RETURN CENTURIES LATER TO FIND HIM A CHANGED MAN**

****The Forbes were the fortunate possessors of many fine items. A noble title, extensive lands with humble yet dedicated tenants, silk gowns and shimmering gems, and rare paintings. But by far, the single most exquisite piece of their collection of fine items was their young daughter Caroline.

By the tender age of 17, she was a delicate beauty, on the brink of blooming into a strong and gorgeous woman. Her hair fell in glorious golden waves, framing a flawless face and guileless blue eyes. Her body was fit yet curvaceous, and her loving mother was only too happy to purchase only the most flattering of gowns. Her father, while certainly affectionate, was a reserved man who lorded over his lands with alternate reward and punishment. It was a fair and just system that served the people well. However, Caroline was without siblings. To her father's everlasting shame, his wife had not managed to produce a son and heir of their bloodline. As was tradition of the time, the woman was wholly with fault. Even Caroline, bright and loyal daughter that she was as she showered adoration upon the man, found him to be detached from her as if her gender was her own failing. The marriage between her parents was a discordant one that she found herself adamantly wishing would not be her own fate.

Nearby lords bristled with impatience to find a way into the wealthy and lands of the family. One particular parcel of land, a lush and flat area that was littered with worn rubble and underground caves, was of interest to many. As a child, Caroline had been curious about what secrets the caves could hold but had been too afraid to explore them on her own. Growing up the daughter of the lord had left her with few friends to explore with, however. The village children were generous, but reserved around a child of her noble birth, so far above their own.

A few months before her 18th birthday, Caroline was sitting before a mirror as a servant pulled a brush through the fine locks of her hair. Ignoring the repeated tug on her scalp, she gently laced daisies into a chain, the flowers strewn about her lap, vivid against the dark blue of her gown. For reasons unknown to her, Lord Forbes had insisted she be dressed to her best that morning before he tucked himself away in his study with another lord for a boring discussion on the lands and such. Another servant poked her head through the doorway, murmuring that Caroline was being called down to join her father. Momentarily startled, she dropped the daisies and stood, allowing her hair to be finished in a long braid down her back. Quietly, she made her way to the large wood door of her father's study. She had spent hardly any time in there, passing in only every once in a while to bring him tea of sit on his lap when she was young. Taking a deep breath, she rapped her knuckles on the door and was bid to enter.

The room was far too masculine for her liking. The shades of brown surrounding her were depressing and it smelled of old leather, ink, and sweat. Her father sat at an overly large desk, his fingers under his chin as he surveyed her.

"Caroline." He beckoned her closer. She relaxed a bit, for his voice, the soft fall of it reminded her of home. "Allow me to introduce Lord Lockwood." For the first time, she noticed another man, tucked away in the corner. He pushed himself from his chair and she struggled not to wince. He was old, quite a bit older than she. Perhaps at one time he had been handsome, she thought as she noted the dark honeyed tone of his skin. His hair was shockingly white, but the blackness of his goatee had her convinced that he had once had a full head of dark hair. His eyes were brown, a deep and soulful brown. Age had yet to shrivel him, for he stood erect and tall, broad shoulders puffed out as if pride alone could keep him standing.

"Lady Caroline." He murmured in a rough voice, bending slightly at the waist in a shallow bow. She responded with a curtsey, fanning the skirts of her gown out as she did so. When she lifted her head again, she couldn't help but notice the gleam of satisfaction in those eyes.

"Caroline, Lord Lockwood and I have made arrangements. You are to be his wife." Her father nodded approvingly, encouragingly. She gasped, her hand fluttering to her heart and her eyes wide.

"Papa." She murmured, trying to put every ounce of understanding into the word she could. Marriage? At 17, it was expected of her. She was to marry and produce heirs as every other woman before her had done. But somehow, she had rather hoped there would be more to her life than this.

"We have set the date for a few weeks from now. Is that suitable to you?" Lord Lockwood stepped forward. "Will you have enough time to prepare the ceremony and a suitable dress?"

"Let's leave all of the wedding diversions to the women." Her father laughed. "I will draw up the paperwork and we shall see to the business of marriage." They seemed to be sharing in some private joke, but as usual, Caroline was sure that she hadn't any idea how she fit into the picture.

"In a few weeks time, I shall have new land as well as a new wife!" Lockwood grinned and heartily shook her father's hand. "My lord. Lady Caroline." He was gone with a bow. Dazedly, she looked at Lord Forbes.

"Land?" She murmured.

"The land that borders the Lockwood property. It has all that rubble getting in the way of improvement. Anyway, it is to be your dowry." She remained silent. "Now, fetch your mother. You have quite a bit to do before your wedding, not that I pretend to understand all the feminine workings of a wedding." Again, he was laughing and she wished she knew why. Instead, she smiled too and nodded, wandering out of the room and up the stairs.

"Mama?" She called, crossing into her mother's chambers and sitting beside her. Her mother looked up from the embroidery she had been holding if not really doing. "Mama, I am to be married in a few weeks time." The smile that her mother bestowed upon her echoed the falseness of her own just a few moments ago.

**REVIEW! AND NO, THIS LORD LOCKWOOD IS NOT TYLER! BUT THE NAME TRACES BACK A BIT AND WILL HAVE SOME IMPORTANCE IN LATER CHAPTERS!**


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline had taken special care with her appearance that day. Lord Lockwood and offered to escort her on a picnic, and she was desperate to learn more about the man she was to marry. The last few weeks, she had seen little of him as he came only to visit with her father and settle on the negotiations. Her mother and her focused on the wedding, pretending for all the world that it was to be a joyous occasion that should be celebrated across the lands.

Lord Lockwood arrived at the appointed time, and she promptly descended the stairs to meet him. A cloak was tucked around her shoulders by a servant and then she was smoothly ushered out the door. Minutes passed and silence reigned between the couple as she struggled to marshal her thoughts. They walked the short distance to one of her father's fields, the grass slightly wet and soaking the thin fabric of her thin slippers.

"Lord Lockwood?" She began, lifting the hems of her gown slightly to keep them away from the wet grass and out of the way of her feet. "May I ask what caused you to go into negotiations with my father for my hand?"

"Your family has a jewel when it comes to land. I wish to take over the piece bordering my own land and expand." A seed of disappointment rooted inside of her. For a moment, she had rather hoped that she had been the desirable aspect of the arrangement. Had her father truly been so eager to be rid of his daughter that she had simply been thrown in to sweeten the deal?

"Could not you have simply purchased it from my father?" She asked. His gaze hardened.

"I am in need of a wife to give me a son and heir. You will do as well as any other. I have paid handsomely for you." Abruptly, she came to a stop. Surely she was worth more than this?

"I beg your pardon, sir?" She said in a shrill voice. "I am not a prize mare to be bought and sold at will!" She turned on her heel, her skirts swishing about her legs as she went. His hand shot out, painfully grasping her forearm.

"I have purchased you therefore you are mine and you will do as I say! I have no need for a strong-willed wife and best you remember that. That land will be mine, even if marrying you is the only way I can get it, but I will not tolerate your opinions on the matter."

As if she were a misbehaving child, Lord Lockwood had presented her back to her father, obviously displeased with her outburst, and the result had seen her locked away in her room that night without supper. Morosely, she curled up on her bed, pillowing her head on her hand and remembering all that her father had said to her before locking her door. A wife, a good one at the least, was meek and mild tempered. She did not question her husband, nor undermine him in any way. She gave generously and expected nothing in return. In Caroline's mind, that translated into nothing more than being a title servant, leaving her torn between the instinctual desire to please her father, who seemed determined to fix her, as if her independent will was shameful, and the conflicting need to save herself from her gloomy fate. Her arm still ached from where Lord Lockwood had grasped it, even leaving smudges of bruises in the shape of his fingers.

The lock on her door clicked, and her father stepped into the room with a wary glint to his eyes. He murmured her name, but the syllables were loaded with reproach as he took in her depressed state. "A lady does not laze around on her bed feeling sorry for herself." He said. Wearily, she pulled herself into a sitting position.

"Papa, I do not believe I am ready to marry." There. She had finally said it.

"Many girls your age are already married and carrying children." He replied reasonably.

"But Lord Lockwood. He is determined only to possess land, not my heart."

"Some women would be pleased to discover that their husband had no interest in them. It leaves them to pursue their own interests, such as gardening or reading. I am sure Lord Lockwood would not object if you wished to put in a garden on the estate."

"Papa, you know as well as I that gardening never held any allure to me." She rolled her eyes, causing him to frown.

"This is why your bridegroom was displeased. You insolence and ill-manners."

"I cannot change who I am." She replied quietly.

"You can. You just have to want to. What man would want a wife such as you?" She gasped in shock and hurt. "Perhaps a man such as Lord Lockwood will do you go, and finally teach you where I have failed to do so. We have spoiled you too much!"

"Please. I have no wish to marry him. Choose another man and him I will obey for the rest of my life, but not Lord Lockwood." For somehow, she was sure that she had seen an evil in him that would haunt her for the rest of their married life. He was a harsh man with no regards to her. A future with him was a frightening aspect.

"You will marry Lord Lockwood and that is final. Your engagement has already been announced and he has requested that the ceremony be moved up and take place in three days time."

"But that is my birthday!" She retorted. "You would sell me off on the night of my 18th year?"

"On the night of your 18th year, I wash my hands of you and hope that he may better prepare you for the next 18 years. We shall look for an improvement in your attitude then." He strode out of the room, leaving the door ajar in his haste to be parted from her presence. The urge to cry at the unfairness of it all struck Caroline. She had barely even begun to see life and here it was being snatched away from her. Cautiously, she made her way off the bed and clasped a cloak around her shoulders. This would simply not do. She was determined to see more of the world before allowing herself to be trapped by it.

Escaping the estate was fairly easy. She left all that she possessed behind, realizing that it all truly belonged to her father as he believed she did as well. The forest loomed before her, and she weaved her way through the trees. Heading south, the trees would conceal her from view of the road, and before long, she had passed out of the Forbes' land and into another lord's. The lord was a mystery to her, never being seen in public. It was well known that his lands flourished under his watchful eye, so she concluded that he was an old man who had years of experience to guide him. No one knew of any heir, for no one knew of any wife to produce one. Wandering through his trees in his forest caused her to ponder the elusive man, and pray that no hunters would be searching the forest that day. If she were found, she would only be returned to her father once again, and she planned to escape her destiny and run to a place they would never find her, somewhere she could be happy and protected.

A twig cracked somewhere near her and she smothered a scream. Perhaps she was paranoid, for surely no one had discovered her missing yet. Night was just now dissolving into daylight. True, she had been gone for hours, but everyone would think her still sulking in her room, wishing to keep to herself. Her poor mother would be heartbroken to discover her gone, but Caroline felt in her heart that she would truly understand that this was the best course of action left open to her.

"Don't you know not to go wandering the woods at night?" A female voice hissed. Caroline glanced sharply around for the owner of the voice, surprised to find that it belonged to a rather pretty girl of her same age. The girl had straight blonde hair that she had braided over one shoulder and eyes the color of the sea. Freckles sprinkled across her nose added an innocent charm that the coy smile playing around her lips soon eradicated.

"I'm sorry." Caroline gushed, her natural instinct warning her to fear this other girl. "I was just passing through."

"At this hour? Well, no one is in these woods except for two reasons. You are either a spy or you are running from something." She smirked when she saw the way her words hit home. "Judging by the quality of your gown, you are a noble woman. Who could you be escaping I wonder?" She strolled closer and Caroline decided honesty was her only hope.

"My father." She replied quietly, staring her straight in the eye, surprised when the other girl was momentarily stunned.

"You too must escape your parent." She mumbled, almost to herself, then to Caroline, "You know that if my family were to know that another noble had entered into our lands, they would do the honorable thing and return you."

"Oh no! Please. I am begging you. I cannot go back."

"Poor thing." She tucked a strand of escaped hair back behind Caroline's ear. "I have an idea. Return to my manor with me. We will inform my brother that I have found myself a new lady's maid. You will become my servant and I will not return you to your father. My family can protect you, but they must never know the truth of who you are." A servant? Caroline swallowed, her heart picking up its pace. The girl's eyes widened a bit as if she were struggling to control something. Truly, she had no choice if she wished to escape marriage with Lord Lockwood.

"Very well." She whispered.

"Come then." The girl turned as if bored and began the march back through the forest. "By the way, you may call me Lady Rebecca."

"I am Caroline." She replied and they exchanged regal nods as they introduced themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

**REVIEW AND ENJOY! :)**

The first week within her new home, and her new position, had done little to ease Caroline. Rebecca had been a rather kind mistress, hardly demanding more than a brush or a dress from Caroline as she learned how to be the servant she had always expected to have. Her fine gown had been taken away, as it was unseemly for a maid to own such, replaced by a rather drab and worn out dress made of a coarse fabric. It was difficult to believe she was the same fine lady she had been when she had left home. Yet, the fear of discovery continued to linger in her mind, causing her to glance over her shoulder at every noise and fear the day her father's guard came riding through the front gates in hot pursuit of the wayward girl.

The more time they spent together, the more parallels Caroline could draw between herself and her new mistress. It was obvious that Rebecca held a certain fear and loathing for her father, though she was secretive about the details of her personal life. The man scared her, that much was obvious. Caroline came to understand that it was her brothers that held all of her affection, Lord Niklaus above all, whom she had yet to meet. Despite his being the master of the castle, Rebecca kept her secluded from her family. She was forbidden from wandering the halls at night, and rarely ever left Rebecca's room, which took up an entire wing of the estate so there was plenty of space.

Still, Caroline found herself curious about the elusive family. There had been so many rumors circulating about them that even she had heard them. They were dangerous, apparently. People feared them, but none could speculate on why. On the occasional day, Caroline would sit beside a large window overlooking the courtyard, trying to glimpse one of Rebecca's brothers that she had heard so many stories about. She would sometimes be rewarded with a glance at their faces, but she could hardly make out any details from the distance she was at.

It was late, and it was clear a night as any, and Caroline simply couldn't sleep. No position was comfortable on the thin mattress she had been given. She crept from her bed and to the window, lulled by the gentle breeze filtering in, encouraging her to sing with the full knowledge no one could hear. Picking up her brush, she began to pull it though the long strands of her hair as she sang. A strange sort of peace stole over her, finally. The moon was abnormally bright, giving her an unhindered view of the courtyard. In the center of it all, sat a man. His hair was blonde, a sandy tint to it, and his shoulders wide. His entire being was bent over a canvas, making it difficult to distinguish any other characteristics. How fascinating he was, a man who painted by moonlight. She stopped singing. Moments passed into minutes, she knew not how long she sat gazing at him. All at once his hand, which was poised over his canvas with charcoal, halted, and his head turned in her direction. He couldn't see her, she knew. For no human had eyes good enough to see so well. But she felt positively seared with intensity as he was looking directly at her window. Gasping, she fell back a step. When she felt brave enough to do so, she dared to peek back out, only to find him gone as well as his art supplies.

A shadow loomed at the edge of the courtyard, the moonlight catching the gleam of long blonde hair. Rebecca. She prowled along the edges, sticking to the shadows before slipping into the forest and out of Caroline's sight. For the life of her, Caroline couldn't begin to imagine where she would go at such a time. Shivering a bit now, she slipped back into bed and pulled a thin blanket around her shoulders. She was not fond of the mystery this was turning out to be, she thought with a slight pout to her lips.

Morning broke through, alarmingly bright. Rebecca had returned and was curled up on her massive bed in the next room over. Caroline considered waking her, but decided against it. Gathering up the clothes strewn about the room, she set out to wash them like a good little servant, although she had to clamp down her teeth to keep from grumbling about it just a bit. It was early enough to no one but the other servants were up and about. A slow melody was playing through her head and she couldn't help but hum along to it at first, softly and to herself so as not to create a spectacle. The words to the song were soon falling from her lips quietly but growing louder. The bustle of the other servants fell away and suddenly she realized they all had quit the room. Turning curiously, she found herself alone but for the man leaning idly against the door frame.

He was tall and wore a smirk as well as he did his finely tailored clothes. His hair was curly and light. His eyes blue and laughing. She might have thought him most handsome man she had met if not for the cruel lock of his jaw, which gave him a superior and serious sort of impression.

"No need to stop on my account." He murmured graciously, his voice smooth and sliding over her like raw velvet. He had an accent that said was from a different land, for it didn't sound quite like her own. "I do believe I liked last night's rendition more, however." Her eyes widened. The man in the courtyard!

"I apologize if I disturbed you." She said, refusing to be meek and lower her head despite the fact he was quite obviously noble and she was pretending to be nothing but a servant of lowly birth.

"I am rather glad that you did." He replied with a smile strolling further into the room. "How did you get into my home?" He said, catching a stray wisp of her golden hair and rubbing it between his fingers. "I do not recall hiring any others to my staff." His eyes were hard but his voice soft. How confusing.

"She is my personal servant." Rebecca's form filled the doorway, her voice carrying with a catch of determination to it. "I felt no need to inform you of it."

"Indeed you should have, sister." He released her hair, but turned himself so that he was between Rebecca and Caroline. "I find that I am now extremely curious of this delightful creature you have brought into my home."

"Come." Rebecca beckoned to Caroline, but he put an arm out to block her going around him. "She has duties to attend to." She ground out through clenched teeth.

"Perhaps we should redefine her duties." Caroline couldn't suppress a shiver at the intent in his voice.

"No." Was all his sister replied. He allowed Caroline to scurry around him and back to Rebecca's side, although at this moment she didn't feel either was a safe place to be. They departed, leaving him in the empty room, which had cleared out merely because of his unspoken presence. Of course, he could be none other than the master, Lord Niklaus. The man whom she had been hidden from and warned of. There was a strange trembling to her entire being, though she couldn't tell if it was fear or something else causing it. In the back of her mind, she wondered if he would be painting again to night.


	4. Chapter 4

**LET'S REVIEW A BIT. CAROLINE IS HUMAN. A HUMAN NOBLE WOMAN WHO ESCAPED A TERRIBLE ARRANGED MARRIAGE. REBECCA SEEMS LIKE A NICE ENOUGH PERSON, IF A BIT DISTANT SEEING AS CAROLINE IS NOTHING MORE THAN A SERVANT AT THE MOMENT. LORD NIKLAUS HAS JUST ENTERED IN HIS GORGEOUS YET MYSTERIOUS MANNER OF HIS. AND THEY ALL SEEM TO KEEP QUITE A BIT TO THEMSELVES. **

**DON'T BE LIKE THEM THOUGH. DON'T KEEP IT ALL TO YOURSELVES...REVIEW!**

It was becoming quite clear that avoiding Lord Niklaus was an impossible feat. The man was simply everywhere, reclining on the sofa to watch Caroline pick up stray papers, leaning on a door frame as she putted about in the kitchen. And always, there was a slight smirk playing about his lips as if he knew exactly what he was doing to her. Like he knew the little skip he made her heart do simply by appearing. For reasons she couldn't explain to herself, however, she allowed it, allowed him to invade her personal space. Every night, she would creep to her window, in bare and chilled feet, in the hopes of seeing him painting by the moonlight once again. He had yet to disappoint her, always appearing and setting up, his canvas place to that he could look at it while peeking up at her through his lashes. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she dared to wonder if maybe he was painting her.

Rebecca was less than pleased by this development in their interactions, going to great lengths to keep Caroline more or less concealed from him. However, Niklaus had made it one of his life's works to irritate his sister, and Caroline was such a delectable opportunity to do so.

When Caroline awoke one morning, her mistress was mysteriously absent from the room. It was still early, far too early for a lady of nobility to be up and about. Once Caroline had dressed, she went to tug open the large door, surprised when it budged not an inch. She tried again, using all of her weight, but was still unable to make a difference. Clearly, Rebecca had locked her in. But...why? Mystified, Caroline stepped back from the door and went back to her bed, sitting upon it with her legs crossed in front of her in a most unladylike fashion. There was no work that could be done in the room at the moment, so she sat back, her head lolling against the stone wall at her back, and her gaze wondering to the blue of the sky outside. The sun was warm on her face, and she took a deep breath, surprisingly relaxed considering the strange fact that she was locked up.

That's when she heard it. The strange scuffling at the corner of the room closest to her. Her eyes shot open, darting around the room in search of an explanation. There it was again. Frozen to the center of her bed, back well away from the wall as if it would bite her, she struggled to calm her suddenly erratic breathing. It was a mouse. Maybe even a rat. Her helpful imagination supplied her with a vision of a red-eyed monster curled up beneath her bed. In one graceless movement, she had launched herself off the bed and across the room, landing with her rump on the hard ground.

"Ouch." She looked about, finding herself level with a strange chest and its lock. Reaching out, her fingers encountered the cold metal lock. The whole chest was cold, as if the chill was coming from inside of it. Looking about, she quickly unfastened it, fearful of being caught going through Rebecca's things. Immediately, she recognized the fabrics that were locked inside there. Dresses and cloaks. All items that belonged to Rebecca, very fine and beautiful, but all mysteriously lost. Pulling out one pale blue gown, one that the woman had worn just yesterday eve, Caroline turned it about in her hands. What could have made Rebecca throw something so beautiful away?

The bodice. It was stained a ghastly shade of crimson red. It would be impossible to remove the color from the fabric, and it was hardly just spilled wine that covered it. Whatever covered it...Caroline froze, her fingers hovering over the crusted on stain. As a child, she would often prick herself on her sewing needle, her finger oozing blood over her pretty little dresses and leaving bright splotches that never came out so the dress had simply been discarded. Now, holding Rebecca's gown, the crimson color of the stain caused her to immediately drop it, throwing the lid down with a clang. There had been so many dresses, just hidden away as if meant to be forgotten. What was this place?

The mouse chose that moment to scurry out of his dark hiding place, out and straight across Caroline's feet. Her uncertain fear of the moment, and of that chest, evaporated, replaced by a very real fear that had her shrieking and lunging for a high up place. Less than three seconds after her scream, the door shattered open to reveal an unruffled Klaus.

"How did you-" She looked between him and the splinters of the door across the room.

"Caroline, love, I heard your scream and came running." She took his outstretched hand and stepped as gingerly as she could from the chair she had scrambled on top of. Her knees must have melted a little at his words, for she stumbled and was immediately clasped against him. "What is wrong?" He asked.

"Mouse." She mumbled, her cheeks going red. Honestly, the creatures caused no harm and were around constantly. But for some embarrassing reason, they struck fear into her heart. Niklaus leaned back to better glance at her face, one eyebrow raised and a grin on his lips.

"Mouse?" He repeated, the words rolling off his tongue like a bit of a chuckle. Irritated, she shoved him away, surprised when he allowed her to put distance between them.

"Oh, you are laughing at me." She fumed. "Don't you think I know how embarrassing it is to fear such small creatures!" His lips spread into a full fledged smile, dimples indenting his cheeks and a spark to his eyes. "Go away." She managed to say, though without much heat under the force of his amusement.

"Ah, but you are so adorable when angry." He murmured, obtaining one of her hands and pressing his lips to it. Her cheeks splotched with red but she glared at him nonetheless. she murmured his name. _Lord Niklaus_. However, all that managed to slip passed her lips was the syllable _Klaus_. His eyes flashed down at her and he stroked his knuckles across the soft skin of her cheek. "Call me that, love. I would like nothing better than for you to call me Klaus." She bit her lip, noncommittal. "And I shall call you Caroline." He seemed to still be pondering that part though.

His head, and those eyes, turned towards the door, and he shrugged a bit, his grip on her tightening. "My sister heard the noise I believe." He whispered conspiratorially. How could he possibly know that? She wondered. Then he left, strutting out the door, pausing to glance back. Back at the girl whose golden hair had escaped its braid and now tumbled over her shoulders, framing the rosy face and vulnerable blue eyes. Rebecca appeared less than a moment after he had vanished from sight. Yet, she seemed to not have seen him in passing.

Caroline glanced at the door, or what was left of it, her gaze lingering a bit when it passed over the chest she had left unlocked but with the lid down. Would Rebecca notice? There were secrets. So many secrets. How had Klaus...Niklaus, she meant, gotten to her so quickly, gotten through the heavy wood door so easily? Why was there blood-stained gowns hidden away? What had Caroline gotten into, escaping one life to land herself in surely a more precarious position?

**I AM TRYING TO THINK OF HOW I WANT KLAUS AND CAROLINE TO GROW CLOSER TOGETHER STILL. I HAVE THE BASICS, BUT I WOULD LOVE TO PUT IN SOME SCENES THAT ARE JUST THEM HAVING FUN TOGETHER. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR THINGS YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE, JUST LET ME KNOW AND I WILL SEE WHAT I CAN DO!**


	5. Chapter 5

**LOTS AND LOTS OF WONDERFUL IDEAS FROM ALL YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE! I LOVE THEM! THEY MAKE ME SOOO HAPPY! PLEASE! KEEP THEM COMING! I LOVE REVIEWS, I LOVE NEW IDEAS AND HELPFUL ADVICE. ANYTHING TO MAKE IT ALL THE BETTER!**

Caroline made extra sure to wake up early each morning. Many times, the sun had yet to rise and she was already out the door, fearing that if she didn't go now, that door would be closed and bolted shut. Who knows what she would discover then? She tried not to focus on the chest that sat against the wall, never again opening it and working to keep its contents off her mind. Lord Niklaus, Klaus as he was determined she call him now, still seemed fixated on her. Most likely, she was just a way to ease the boredom of an aristocratic life.

She had found a sketch once. It was just laying on the floor, forgotten, most likely dropped and, having not made a sound, gone unnoticed by its artist. Carefully, she unfolded it, her jaw dropping just a bit. It was her, a beautiful her with eyes that were too solemn and lips plush. This, this was the her she had become. What happened to the daughter of a lord, the carefree and possibly even selfish girl that had been born into priviledge. Rebecca appeared in a doorway, wearing a new gown as a few more of her others seemed to have mysteriously disappeared.

"Caroline!" She whispered urgently. "You have to help me." Grabbing her by the arm, she pulled her into the drawing room and across to a great window looking out over the front drive, her strength nearly inhuman in her determination. Caroline winced, rubbing at her arm absently as she stared out. There was nothing. Green grass, loitering animals, and workers. "Do you see him?" Rebecca sighed in an extrememly un-Rebecca like way. She looked again. There was a young farm hand, his skin gleaming brown after hard labor in the sun. "You must tell me everything about him."

"But I do not know him."

"Then go learn." She ushered her back into the hallway and towards the door to outside. Picking up her skirts, Caroline went along, baffled by this new flamboyant energy of the other girl.

"Hello." Caroline called out. No one had ever accused her of being shy, after all, and getting to know attractive young men was a particular talent of hers. "I am Caroline. You are?" The farm hand straightened, a clump of damp brown hair falling across his green eyes.

"Leo." He replied in a rough voice, a perfectly straight smile breaking out along his lips. Caroline made a mental note for Rebecca. _Be wary of the ones with the sparkling smiles. They have no character like those crooked grins_. Klaus, dimples and all, flashed through her mind.

"Have you met Lady Rebecca?" She questioned innocently. His glance shifted passed her, over her shoulder to the great gleaming window. He most certainly was aware of her.

"Yes." He said. "I have seen her on occassion." Caroline suddenly had the feeling that he had imagined doing more than just seeing her on these occassions. Uncomfortable, she coughed to clear her throat.

"Right, well-"

"Caroline." A deep accent slid into the conversation, along her nerves and under her skin, a rough hand grasping her wrist. What was it with the family that made them so physical today? Without another word, she found herself being propelled backwards, into the house and well on her way to the library, a place she had never before set foot in seeing as the doors were always locked. "I don't appreciate you associating with men of that kind."

"What?" Was the only sound that managed to make it out of her mouth, elegant though it may not be.

"They will not lay a hand on what is mine." He leaned back agains the library door and she found herself trapped. The room was dark and masculine, books piled high and neatly on their shelves, a smooth and clean desk dominating one wall.

"I am not your property." She exclaimed without thinking.

"You're a servant, aren't you?"

"Not that kind of servant!" Anger coursed through her, finally replacing that warm sensation he always managed to ignite in her blood. He advanced on her, trapping her against the edge of his desk with too little effort.

"What kind are you then?" She was enraged. Enraged at him for putting her in this ridiculous and awkward position. Enraged at herself for allowing it. Enraged for enjoying the feeling of being pursued.

"Rebecca won't like this."

"My sister does not rule me. No one does." His hot breath was fanning her neck, and she gave into the desire to lean her head back just a bit, just to give him the slightest bit more access to the smooth white skin there. "Who was that boy?"

"Rebecca wants him." She murmured, nearly crumpling to the floor at the feel of his lips on her neck, nibbling at the place where her shoulder met her neck. Something sharper than a tooth scraped against her though, and she jumped away with a gasp. Immediately, she reached a hand up, bringing it away to find blood smearing the finger tips. Klaus stared back at her, probably more surprised than she was.

"Forgive me." He stuttered, stumbling for words for perhaps the first time in his life. "I lost control. I didn't mean to. Never before have I lost control of myself...I..."

"You...bit me?" She uttered in disbelief, despite the evidence on her fingertips.

"It will not occur again, I swear it. I make an oath that I shall personally see to dealing with any who dare lay a hand upon you, in any way. You will be safe." She gazed off, unfocused, her mind blocking out his words and seeing only the important fact that he had _bit_ her. Literally, tried to sink his teeth into her skin. "No vampire shall feed on you, or death by a stake would seem a mere kindness once I was through..." She heard that last part, interrupting his monologue with the inelegant sound of her body hitting the ground in a dead faint.


	6. Chapter 6

**I TOOK TOO LONG UPDATING, I KNOW! I HAVE NO EXCUSE. BUT MY INSPIRATION IS BACK! AND, AS ALWAYS, I DEEPLY HOPE THAT CAROLINE WILL WAKE UP TO DISCOVER A PASSIONATE LOVE FOR KLAUS AND THEY CAN GO ON AND BE ADORABLE TOGETHER**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

She didn't know where she was. Caroline awoke to discover hserself in a plush bed with mountains of pillows and in a room she had never before laid eyes on. In that moment between sleep and wakefullness, there had been a flash of fear that this place belonged to Lord Lockwood, as did she. She laid for some moments reassuring herself. When she put her finger to her neck, it was to find two small puncture in the smooth skin and blood smearing at her touch. A frown marred her pale brow.

Klaus appeared in the doorway, silent and watchful, awaiting the slightest cue from her. Her mind was slow to recapture recent memories of what had occurred, as if it were searching through a haze of fog. For once, no smirk was curlin the lips of the arrogant lord.

"You bit me." She breathed. No fear edged her voice, only a husky sort of awe and disbelief.

"It was unintentional, I assure you." He replied, his eyes solemn and his stance rigid.

"I don't understand." She kept her tones low, as if whispering would keep reality from hitting. Slowly, he made his way to the bed, crossing one long leg under him as he sat beside her.

"Caroline, love, are you familiar with the concept of a vampire?" She stared back with wide blue eyes.

"You mean beasts who hunt in the night, surviving off the blood of their kill?" A wry smile appeared on his face and she pulled back a bit.

"Well in the crudest form, I suppose. There is a certain elegance too, however." Cautiously, he clasped her hand between both of his. "We never age. We never fall victim to anything. The world is ours to explore, the beauty of a thousand cities. Can you imagine that, sweetheart?" He as leaning closer, crouching over her until she could feel his warm breath on her cheek.

"Isn't forever painful?" Her insight seemed to catch him off guard, and the twinkle to his eyes dimmed slightly.

"There are quite a few ways to pass the time. We are really quite creative about it."

"We. You keep saying that. Who else-" Images of bloody dresses hidden away flashed through her mind. "Rebecca."

"Me sister and I remain together. For safety as well as company. My brothers drop by every once in a while. Rarely do we all gather in one place. It is too obvious and dangerous."

"I have never met your brothers." She mused, distracted still by the dreamy state her mind seemed content to maintain.

"They wil wish to meet you, I'm sure. I can't decide if I will allow them to, however."

"Allow?" She pulled herself into a sitting position, obliging him to either sit back or knock foreheards with her. "You're in no position to make decisions for me."

"A servant in my home is under my protection. You specifically are under my protection. What a rebellious lady's maid you are turning out to be." Abruptly, she blushed and looked away. Such independence would surely lead to suspicion over her apparent humble status. "Not at all my sister's preferred company."

"Yes, well, perhaps it is time for someone to challenge your overbearing ways, you...you scoundrel." She retorted sharply.

"Perhaps it is. Are you volunteering, love?"

"I am too smart for that." She crossed both arms over her chest, drawing his gaze down and his smile only widened.

Their discussion was interrupted by the resounding echo of Rebecca's voice, calling for Caroline. Undoubtably, she'd grown impatient waiting to hear back on the status of Leo the farm hand.

"I must go." She went to leave, keeping a hand over the holes in her neck.

"Wait." Klaus appeared in front of her, indecision in his eyes for the first time since she had met him. "My sister will know." He pulled her hand away form her neck. Unable to help himself, he lowered his face to the curve of her shoulder, inhaling the heady smell of human blood. She tried to back away, but he prevented her with a hand on her small waist. Quickly, he rights himself and bit into his own wrist with grotesque ease. "Drink." He ordered.

"Wha-" She had barely opened her mouth to refuse before he shoved the wound against her lips. She could feel the holes in her neck stitch back together as he let her swallow drops of his blood, all the while steadily petting her long blonde hair. When she was healed, he pulled his wrist away and wrapped both arms about her. She stood dazed in his embrace. "Am I going to become...like you?" She managed to ask though she could not yet bring herself to say the word outloud.

"A vampire?" He hugged her a little tighter. "No, love. You must be careful for a bit, however. Your system is a dangerous place for blood such as mine to be."

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"I'll protect you." He whispered, ignoring her question and then was gone as what had to be an inhuman speed, leaving a confused and slightly terrified Caroline Forbes.


End file.
